


He'll take your breath away

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr request, the lightest of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Some nice sexy times with our resident carrot! Enjoy~!





	He'll take your breath away

The silk sheets made for slippery purchase as you perched your perky butt in the air, moans slipping from your mouth as a very enthusiastic green haired Shimada rammed into you from behind.

He hadn’t been much for foreplay, but his honeyed words had been enough to get your wet enough for what he had in mind.

He held your hip with one hand, while the other was buried in your hair with his heavy breathing tickling your ear.

“You like that? Yeah? Here…” He paused in his heated pillow talk, pounding against your rear that much harder while he grunted.

Your slightly muffled moans told him everything he needed to know as he buried his face in your neck.

The hand holding your hair slipped away and around to your neck, gripping it surprisingly gently for how hard he was fucking you.

He readjusted after one thrust, pushing his knees under you and then pulling you into a sitting position and snaking his other arm around your waist.

His groan as the angle squeezed his throbbing erection a little tighter was music to your ears as he bucked up against you.

Your gasp fueled his ravenous hunger and he started bouncing you up and down quickly, tongue and teeth marking your shoulders and neck.

He nipped your ear and then placed a sloppy kiss against your neck while letting the hand drop from your side to between your widely spread legs and finger your perfectly exposed clit.

His breathing was heavy and sweat covered both of you as he kept pumping upwards with his grip on your throat tightening just a tad as he felt you clench down on him and have a very sudden and powerful orgasm from the treatment from his fingers.

His name was almost uttered on your lips right before you came.

“Gen-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~!”

You heard what sounded like swearing in another language as he pulled you down onto his cock as he climaxed quickly after you.

He wrapped his arms around you, staying inside and pressing his forehead against your shoulder while he caught his breath.

You were just coming down from your orgasm when he whispered against your skin.

“Ready for round two, y/n?” He gave you no time to respond, finger ghosting over your sensitive clit and jolting every one of your senses with a simple touch and full laugh.


End file.
